Switching it Up
by anonymousauthor406
Summary: Mistoffelees is gay and in love with Tugger. Finally fed up with the queens getting all the attention, he makes a few changes to make sure he catches his tom's eye. / My half of a trade with another user.


Mistoffelees curled up dejectedly, listening to the squealing queens and kits fawn over Tugger outside his den. He thanked the Everlasting for making him queer and allowing him to avoid the nuisance of all those queens. Sure he was friends with all of them, but that was it. He didn't have to deal with all the crap that came with trying to mate with them. There was a bit of a downside to his homosexuality though, and that was the Rum Tum Tugger himself. Any time Mistoffelees was in his presence, his knees grew weak and his pulse went into overdrive. All the while, Tugger rarely took notice of him. That wasn't to say they weren't friendly, they had a rather amusing repartee most of the time, just that Tugger was far too focused on choosing the queen that would warm his blankets to give Mistoffelees any thought. Besides, for all his flirtation with the other toms, he'd never actually taken one back to his den.

He lay there, wishing that he'd been born a queen so that Tugger might notice him. He wasn't unattractive by any means and could certainly have his pick of the toms that were interested in other toms, but he only wanted Tugger.

As he continued his brooding, a thought came into his mind. A single wild thought, the sort of thought that seemed absolutely mad, but just might be mad enough to work. He was a magician after all. He could theoretically make it happen. But what if it went wrong? Was it worth the risk? He began pacing his den, considering all the implications of this idea of his. After what felt like an eternity, he decided that he'd go through with it. He steadied himself as he began summoning up his magic, preparing himself for what he was about to do.

Moments later his whole body began to glow and he could feel the spell working its magic. It hurt more than he'd expected, but thankfully it was over quickly. He ran to the corner of his den where he kept a small mirror for those special occasions when he really wanted to look good, and examined his handiwork. His chest had developed to a size that would make Bombalurina jealous; and gone were his tom parts, replaced by a rather unfamiliar new set of parts. He did look quite ravishing, if he did say so himself. Now all he had to do was be in the same general vicinity as Tugger, and he knew that that gorgeous tom would be his.

He spent the next hour grooming himself to absolute perfection. He only had one chance to seal the deal and he wasn't about to head home alone that night. When he was finally done, he took another look at himself in the mirror. If there was a queen in the yard that looked as good as he did then, he very well may have had to reevaluate his sexuality.

The moment he emerged from his den all eyes were on him. Conversations stopped. Jaws dropped. Victoria fainted. Admetus swooned. He strutted past love struck toms and jealous queens and right up to where Tugger was lounging. Mistoffelees could see right through his cool demeanor. Sure he was trying to act like nothing was up, but he had a look in his eye. He looked like he'd just seen the plumpest rat on the planet and was about to devour it. Mistoffelees smiled to himself, knowing his plan had worked. He had Tugger drooling over him.

He slipped a finger under Tugger's collar, turned his back to him, and began pulling him towards his den, sashaying past the stunned onlookers. Bombalurina was staring daggers at him as he passed, and he gave her a lascivious wink, savouring his moment of victory, before turning and pulling Tugger in for a long, salacious kiss.

He kept his finger under Tugger's collar, but allowed his free paw to go exploring in Tugger's crotch while Tugger ran his paws all over his new queenly form. They stayed there for almost a full minute, giving the entire tribe a show they'd not soon forget. Under normal circumstances Mistoffelees would've been mortified to have the entire tribe watching him on the job, but he was proud of the fact that he'd bagged the junkyard's greatest catch and wanted everyone to know it.

"Well you certainly know how to get the point across kit," Tugger said with a smirk when their lips finally parted. "Not that I'm complaining. You see Bomba's face? Priceless."

"Want to see it again?"

"I was hoping you'd say that."

Mistoffelees wrapped his legs around Tugger's waist as he lifted him before attacking his mouth with his own, the whole yard still watching the display, speechless.

"For the love of… GET A ROOM YOU TWO!" Munkustrap hollered upon seeing the spectacle.

"Oh we plan to Munk," Mistoffelees replied as Tugger carried them towards Mistoffelees' den.

When they'd reached the den, Tugger wasted no time in throwing Mistoffelees down onto his blankets and pinning him there. He kissed the tux again, invading his mouth with his tongue and grinding his hips against the tux, who let out a satisfied purr in response as he pushed back against Tugger.

Mistoffelees was thoroughly enjoying all the attention from Tugger. In all the time he'd spent imagining what it'd be like to mate with him, he'd never thought it would be as good as it was. He was violently pulled out of his pleasure fueled trance when Tugger began slipping his fingers into his new entrance, and cried out with discomfort as he squirmed away. He didn't know what came over him, but suddenly he was nervous, almost even scared, at the thought of mating with Tugger.

"What's wrong Misto? Are you alright?" Tugger said hurriedly, a rare look of genuine concern on his face. "I didn't hurt you did I?"

"No, I just… I don't know," Mistoffelees said, unable to look at Tugger. "I want you, honestly I do, but I just got this nervous feeling when you did that. I don't really know how to explain it…"

"You're a virgin, aren't you kit?" Tugger asked gently.

"Yes," Mistoffelees replied, feeling the blood rush into his cheeks.

"It's nothing to be embarrassed about. Your first time is a big moment so of course you're going to be scared. Plus you got all whole new set of parts, so that doesn't help either," he paused a moment before continuing. "Tell you what, why don't you roll over and let me try to relax you a little bit. You still want to carry on after that, we will. If not, I get it. Ok tux?"

"Ok Tug. I trust you," he said, nervousness still apparent.

Tugger climbed off him and he rolled over onto his stomach. He sighed as Tugger began massaging his shoulders and upper back. He could feel Tugger's fingers kneading into his muscles, thoroughly relaxing them. His eyes fell shut and purred contentedly as the gorgeous tom began working his lower back. This was almost better than what they'd been doing before; there was no licentiousness in this. Tugger's actions were loving rather than lascivious. They did however, blur the line between the two when Tugger began massaging his rear, but Mistoffelees wasn't about to complain about that. By the time Tugger was working his thighs, Mistoffelees had made up his mind, but he didn't want this massage to stop so soon. Tugger worked his way down Mistoffelees' calves and made his way back up, releasing every bit of tension and stress in the tux's body. As much as he loved the tenderness of Tugger's attention, by the time Tugger had reached his lower back again, he was burning with desire once again.

"Tug?"

"Yes Misto?"

"I'm ready."

"You're sure?"

"Yes."

"Well then, where were we?" He rolled Mistoffelees onto his back and pounced, peppering his body with kisses and bites. Mistoffelees cried out in ecstasy when he found a sweet spot on his neck. He moved down further, teasing at the tux's nipples before kissing his stomach and moving lower.

Mistoffelees whimpered as Tugger ran his tongue along his new entrance, pressing it in ever so slightly. He moved a bit higher and continued licking until Mistoffelees bucked up wildly. He continued licking that spot as Mistoffelees became more and more aroused.

"I'm going to stretch you a bit now so it won't hurt when I go in, ok kit?" Mistoffelees nodded and Tugger pressed his fingers into him and gently moved them about. He withdrew them, and lined himself up, and slowly penetrated Mistoffelees. Both toms moaned as Tugger inserted himself and slowly began rocking in and out.

They kept a slow rhythm at first, but began picking up speed as their confidence grew. Once they'd found their rhythm Tugger leaned down and began biting at Mistoffelees' neck again and driving the tux wild. It didn't take much of this treatment to bring Mistoffelees to the edge, and he felt his organ contracting as he orgasmed, crying out in pleasure as he did. Not a moment later Tugger let out a moan as he stiffened and spilled himself into Mistoffelees.

He rode out his orgasm before easing himself out of Mistoffelees and laying down beside him. Mistoffelees curled up into him, obviously very well satisfied.

"Not bad for your first time was it tux?"

"It wasn't bad. Not quite sure how you got your reputation though," the tux said through a smirk.

Tugger gave him a look of faux anger before reaching down and giving him a quick swat to the rear. "There is one thing I do want to mention though, Misto," Tugger said in a very uncharacteristically serious tone.

"What is it?" Mistoffelees replied, slightly confused and very nervous.

"Next time don't go through all the trouble. I want you even more when you're a tom."

"Next time?" Mistoffelees asked, shocked.

"Maybe I'm just assuming here, but from what I saw it looked like you'd be up for it." Mistoffelees stood, gathered his magic and reversed his spell. He cried out as his body began to glow and revert back to its natural state. When it was done, he curled up beside the slack-jawed Tugger and closed his eyes. "I'll take that as a yes then kit." He wrapped his arms around the tux and they fell asleep there, together.

Tugger awoke to the feeling of soft lips on his and a tender paw caressing his mane. Without opening his eyes he put his arms around the tux and pulled him in. For the first time in his life, he found himself simply savouring the other's touch. For the first time there was no salaciousness in his kiss. He ran his paws over the tux's back and simply enjoyed having him there, close to him. Kissing him. Touching him.

When their lips finally parted, Tugger opened his eyes to see Mistoffelees smiling down at him. "Well good morning to you too kit," he said before leaning up and giving the tux a quick peck on the lips.

"So you meant what you said yesterday? About still wanting me as I am?" Mistoffelees asked nervously.

"I wouldn't have said it if I didn't."

"So would you maybe want to…?"

"There's something you should know before we do this Misto. I've never actually been with another tom before. Sure Admetus and Pouncival love to talk about how they couldn't walk for days, but they're just trying to one-up each other. The furthest I've ever gone was making out with Jerrie after I lost a bet. Until last night that is, if that even counts."

"You know I haven't either. So I guess we'll just have to figure it out together." Their lips met again as Mistoffelees began pressing his hips down against Tugger's, drawing a purr from the tom. They took their time, enjoying this simple foreplay, both a little unsure about the main event.

"So, um… who's going to um… you know…?"

"Don't worry Tug, I'm not one to top. Maybe we'll try it someday, but not today."

"I guess I'll have to stretch you then?"

"That won't be necessary Tug," Mistoffelees said with a smirk.

"But I thought you- oh." It took Tugger a moment to realize what Mistoffelees was implying. "Do I want to know?"

"I wouldn't tell even if you did." He gave Tugger another kiss before sliding down his body and aligning himself over his member. He eased himself down, moaning as Tugger stretched and filled him. Tugger meanwhile was moaning even louder and clawing into the blankets madly. "Having fun there Tug?" Mistoffelees asked once he'd settled himself. Tugger blushed as he tried to come up with a proper retort, but resigned himself to simply nodding his affirmation. "I really must be good at this if even the great Rum Tum Tugger is speechless," Mistoffelees quipped as he began bobbing his hips, drawing another purr from Tugger. "I mean, what would your fan club say if – ooohh Everlasting – they could… see you… now?" His speech became jilted as his own pleasure grew.

"That's it tux, you're in for it now," Tugger growled playfully as he flipped them over and took control. Mistoffelees cried out in a blend of shock and pleasure as Tugger began dominating him, thrusting in to hit his spot.

"Remind me… what- what was I in- in for?" Mistoffelees was gasping for air at this point and he'd say whatever it took to get Tugger to pound him harder. It certainly did the trick as Tugger rutted him more and more until he shot into the air, marring their fur with his seed. Tugger soon followed, again releasing deep inside him.

"What? No more sass Misto?" Tugger asked cheekily as he flopped down beside the tux. Mistoffelees laid there breathless. "Didn't think so."

"So where does this leave us Tug?" Mistoffelees asked after a long pause.

"Where do you want us to be?"

"Where do you want us tux?"

"Did I not make it clear?"

"Didn't I?"

"Does that mean…?"

"Everlasting I think I may have to stop singing about how clever you are! Yes that's what it means!"

Mistoffelees curled into his mate, and kissed his cheek. "Just wanted to be sure."


End file.
